


Leisure Reading

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [22]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Trashy Romance Book
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Leisure Reading

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Drift, Rung  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons. <3 One of them made the CUTEST character dice, and I bought two sets, so I was given the prompt and then rolled the dice to get the characters. ^_^ It was fun!

Drift turned the corner in the hall just in time to see a flash of orange go around another farther down the way. He frowned though as he watched the little datapad cartwheel over the decking, and jogged forward to pick it up. Once there, he glanced down the corridor and shouted to Rung, waving the datapad and following the smaller mech.

"Dropped your-" Drift paused, optics growing a bit wide when he glanced down. He wasn't sure if he'd done it carelessly or if toppling along the floor had turned the datapad on, but he found himself staring down at a rather risqué picture of a damn pretty Seeker sprawled across a berth.

**Wings Aflame**

Drift mouthed the words, processor ticking over until it finally clicked as to what he was looking at. "Oh."

"It's not... that-" Rung cut himself off, biting his lip and face tinted pink. "Well. I mean, it's hardly a literary masterpiece, but I find it helpful to-"

Drift snickered. "No. No, I remember Stylus Maximus' books. He was definitely no literary master, but slag me, could he write a 'facing scene." Drift offered the datapad back to Rung with a smile and watched the tension drain out of slim shoulders.

"Isn't that the truth?" Rung asked taking it and placing it into the middle of his pile of datapads. "Did you read _'Three Nights in Vos'_?"

Drift threw his head back and laughed, but reached out his hands. "Here let me help. And yes! Though Starscream tried to ban it, and you had better not let _any_ Seeker catch you reading it." He paused, considering for a moment as Rung gave him about half the stack to carry. "Actually, you were slagged if any Seeker caught you reading any of those grounder taming a Seeker stories."

"I can imagine," Rung said as they walked to the lift. "They remain a highly inaccurate example of Vosian culture."

"Hot though," Drift said, and Rung giggled.

"Oh very."

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [my post here on DW](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for more info on me and what I'm up to!


End file.
